Conventionally, as a liquid discharge head, for example there has been known an ink jet head for performing various types of printing by discharging a liquid onto a recording medium. As a passage member provided with discharge openings and pressurizing chambers used for a liquid discharge head, there has been known a member comprised of a stack of a plurality of metal plates in which openings and grooves becoming passages are formed. These metal plates are joined by an adhesive. In order to keep the adhesive from flowing into the openings and grooves at the time of joining the plates, adhesive spill grooves are formed in ring shapes around the openings and grooves in the metal plates. These ring-shaped spill grooves are connected to each other (see for example Patent Literature 1).